


Iota Carinae Black

by GHBookfreak



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hogwarts - Ravenclaw, Hogwarts - Slytherin, Horned Serpent, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Horned Serpent, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHBookfreak/pseuds/GHBookfreak
Summary: My full name is Iota Carinae Aquila Black which is a bit of a mouth full so people just call me Black or Iota for family and friends. Though I only have one friend, my mother died years ago and I never knew my father so not many call me that.My one and only friend is 2 years younger than I am and goes by the name Eren Fleamont Potter. Yes, indeed. Fleamond, what a funny name right? Well like I'm one to talk, I'm named after starts.Anyway, this was supposed to be my fourth year at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America. But there was this crazy guy, who introduced himself as Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who came by and told us we were about to transfer to a different school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland.





	1. Character introduction

**Iota Carinae Aquila Black**

Iota is a pureblood wizard. Born on 18 November 1979 in London. Her parents are Sirius and Mary (née Macdonald) Black. She's an only child until Mrs Black takes Eren in and he becomes her little brother. When her father gets taken as prisoner, her mother moves back to Canada, where her family was originally from. When she is seven years old, her mother dies of Dragon Pox. She and Eren go live with the sister of her grandmother.

She attends her first three years of school at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is sorted into Horned Serpent. Is loved by everybody but always puts Eren first, so she does not have much real friends. Professor Dumbledore visits her grandmother in the summer before her fourth year and asks her to come back to Brittain. She starts her fourth year at Hogwarts and is sorted into Ravenclaw.

**Eren Fleamont Potter**

Eren is a half-blood wizard. Born on 3 September 1981 in London. His parents are James and Lily (née Evans) Potter. He has an older brother by one year named Harry. Their family lived in Godric's Hollow until their parents got killed on the evening of Hallowe'en in 1981, by Lord Voldemort. Harry went to live with the Dursleys, while Eren went to live with Iota and Mrs Black, who died of Dragon Pox only five years later. He never saw his brother again until he went to Hogwarts.

Mrs Black moves to Canada when her husband is taken prisoner together with Iota and Eren. There he attends his first year of school at Ilvermorny and is sorted into Horned Serpent just as Iota. He is not really sociable and does not have any friends except for Iota. The students there bully him because he is a half-blood, which is very rare because of the restriction on no-maj contact. The summer after Dumbledores visit, he attends his second year at Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin.

 **Grandma Chyou** **Tremblay** (née Lee)

Not really Iota's grandmother since she's the sister of her mother's mother but both Iota and Eren call her that. Grandma Tremblay's sister, Hua Macdonald (née Lee) immigrated to the UK shortly after she got married to David Macdonald.  There Hua got her daughter Mary Macdonald who later married Sirius Black. Hua and David were killed during the war and after Sirius got captured, Mary fled to Canada with Iota and Eren to stay with Grandma Tremblay, who's husband past away not too many years after because of Dragon Pox and shortly after Mary also deceases because of this disease. Grandma Tremblay never had children so she took care of Iota and Eren like they were her own.


	2. Intro

 

My full name is Iota Carinae Aquila Black which is a bit of a mouth full so people just call me Black or Iota for family and friends. Though I only have one friend, my mother died years ago and I never knew my father so not many people call me that.

My one and only friend is 2 years younger than I am and goes by the name Eren Fleamont Potter. Yes, indeed. Fleamond, what a funny name right? Well like I'm one to talk, I'm named after starts.

Eren is more than a friend to me, actually. He's more like a brother if I think about it. My mother sort of adopted him though she never told us who his parents were. We now live with my grandmother close to Iqaluit. But that's only during summer since during the school year we attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nobody knows the exact location of the school but it's said that it's situated somewhere in North America on the highest peak of Mount Greylock. It is concealed from non-magic gaze by a variety of powerful enchantments, which sometimes manifest in a wreath of misty cloud. These enchantments are done so no-majs don't come and bother us.

In the school there are four houses — Thunderbird, Pukwudgie, Wampus and the best Horned Serpent — they're kind of like your family during the year. Eren and I luckily got sorted into the same house. The mighty house of Isolt Sayre, the house of the witty, the house that favours scholars: Horned Serpent. During the year there is this competition to get the most points so they can win the House Cup and have the honour of hanging their banner all around the school in the final week of school. The banner that was displayed during the feast was a red banner and a teal-blue secondary colour with a crest in the shape of a Gordian knot, alluding to Rionach Sayre's brooch. This is obviously the Horned Serpent banner — our banner. I have to say I'm pretty proud my house has won six years in a row already. We're simply unbeatable. I was planning on helping as much as I could to make this a seventh victory for my house but things didn't exactly go as planned.

It was supposed to be my fourth year at Ilvermorny. But there was this crazy guy, who introduced himself as Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who came by and told us we were about to transfer to a different school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland.


	3. Moving Across the Sea

"Why do we  _have_ to go?" I complain while taking my boarding pass.

"Because Professor Dumbledore asked you to come to his school," grandma says.

"So? You make it sound like we don't have a choice? Like we cannot say no."

Grandma doesn't even listen to me anymore, she's talking to a no-maj who's sitting next to her.

I sigh and turn to Eren, hoping he will listen to my complains but as usual he's daydreaming.

"What about all my friends I need to leave behind?" I sigh deeply to get his attention.

"You don't have any friends," he answers absent-minded, still with a dreamy expression in his eyes.

That's true. Though I knew lot's of people at school - you could say I was kind of famous, obviously for my dashing good looks - I didn't have any real friends. Except for Eren but he was more of a brother to me. Plus he's two years younger than I am so we didn't share any classes anyway.

"Thanks, midget," I snort.

 _Midget_. That word always gets me the reaction I want. His cheeks start to turn a fierce shade of pink, contrasting against his pale skin. Eren hates it when somebody refers to his hight. He's really small and scrawny though his face has a girl's softness.

"Do _not_ call me a midget," Eren says glaring at me.

"Or what are you going to do about it, midget?"

"Oh, will you two stop it already," grandma says irritated though she has this twinkling in her eyes like she was actually enjoying our bickering. "We woke up really early this morning, why don't you sleep for a bit. It is going to be a long flight, might as well spend your time usefully. And, Eren, you do look like you could use some sleep."

"Do I really look that bad?" Eren whisper-asks me.

"You sure you want to hear my honest answer?" I raise one of my perfect eyebrows.

"Nevermind," he grumbles and turns away from me to look out the plain's window at the clouds.

I shrug and leave him alone. I know I can only tease him for a certain amount before he explodes and that's never pretty, especially not on a plane when you have no chance of escaping his wrath. So I just face forward, get as comfortable as possible in these awful plane seats and close my eyes in the hope to catch some sleep.

* * *

"Get up, ugly. I want to get out of here," some voice wakes me.

I open my eyes and notice the plane has landed and everybody is making their way out. Next to me, Eren is impatiently waiting for me to get up so he can get out as well.

"My apologies, Your Highness. I'll be out of your way in a minute."

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop quarrelling all the time," grandma sighs. "Now make way since the two of you have a train to catch."

"What?" Eren and I ask in unison.

"Does any of you ever listen? Nevermind answering that question since the answer is pretty clear," grandma groans. "The train to Hogwarts is leaving in three hours so we'll be going straight to London, to Kings Cross Station.

"Can you recall her saying something like that?" Eren asks me just loud enough for me to understand him but quiet enough so grandma doesn't here him.

"No, I have no memories of such a thing."

"Come on! Stop wasting time. We still need to pick up our luggage so we got no time to spare," grandma says when she gets off the plane, Eren and I quickly following.

* * *

"Have fun my darling-pumpkins," grandma yells us goodbye as the train starts to leave the station. "And don't forget to write me, mes puces!"

We wave her goodbye to the point we know she can't see us anymore before we fall down in our seats.

"I'm so not ready for this," Eren laments.

"I feel you," I agree. We had to rush from the airport to the train station to catch our ride to school. Luckily, we were still able to find an empty compartment. I have no intention of already emerging with strangers.

I just blankly stare out of the window while the minutes turn into hours until Eren breaks the silence.

"What's that noise?" Eren asks suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle is coming from somewhere. We both look all around the compartment. A plump looking witch with a food trolley has arrived at the compartment door before opening it and asking: "Do you want something from the trolley, dears?"

"I've never tasted any Brittish candies so I have no idea what they are," Eren says while eying the candies.

"We'll take two of everything you got," I say and take out my money, "We better get used to Brittish customs."

Eren and I tasted every sweet there was; from the Pumpkin Pasties to the Jelly Slugs, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Those last ones are already Erens favourite since I ate one with puke flavour. I can tell you it was really disgusting.

I didn't notice it had started raining till we had tasted everything. But now the windows are a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkens until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattles, the rain hammers, the wind roars, but still, the train sped yet further north as if nothing could stop it.

"I hope we're nearly there," Eren sighs, leaning forward to look at the now completely black window. The words have hardly left him when the train starts to slow down. "Brilliant. I'm starving, I want to get to the feast ..."

"We just ate all this candy," I roll my eyes at him.

"Candy can't satisfy me completely."

The train is getting slower and slower, so I get up to look into the corridor to see what the others are doing. All along the carriage, heads are sticking curiously out of their compartments.

"Ok, I don't think this is normal," I say to Eren while still looking into the corridor, "Everybody seems as confused as we are."

The train comes to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs tell us that luggage has fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps go out and we're plunged into total darkness.

"Do you think we have broken down?" Eren asks me.

"Could be," I answer while I return to my seat.

"I think there are people coming aboard," Eren notices.

"Maybe to repair the train," I shrug, "Here in Britten we're not allowed to use underage magic out of school, right? Would school already include the ride towards it?"

"Who cares. It's dark so let's put on some lights," Eren answers, " _Lumos Duo_."

The light in our compartment turns on again just in time to notice there is a cloaked figure standing in the doorway. It's a quiet tall person with its face completely hidden beneath its hood. There's a hand protruding from the cloak and it's glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water.

Eren and I exchange a frightened look when we see the hand reach for the handle.

"Hello, there, we're transferring students..." I start to introduce us but my voice fades away when the goosebumps on my arms start to rise and before I know it I'm shivering all over.

The figure enters halfway before looking around, deciding whatever he's looking for isn't in our compartment and leaves again.

It isn't until the door closes again and I take a deep breath that I notice I was holding my breath.

"Well that was a lovely welcome," I say after I catch my breath.

"What was a Dementor doing on the school train?" Eren asks, still looking rather shaken.

"Bite me," I'm just as clueless as he is.

"I'm not into that kink," Eren answers dryly.

"Neither am I," I roll my eyes at his poor attempt to lighten the mood.

The train suddenly starts shaking again before the lights go on and the train continues its journey.

"I hope we don't get any new surprises till we reach the castle," Eren sighs and turns back to stare out of the window into the darkness of the night while the train speeds up.


	4. A new House, a new Home

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes says. "I'm Professor McGonagall."

I look around at the first-years or as the big guy calls them 'firs'-years'. _This is so humiliating_. Once we got off the train a guy who introduced himself as Hagrid came to collect the first-years and his definition covered all the students who attend their first year at Hogwarts not in general so Eren and I had to tag along. He led us to some boats on a lake what should have given us a nice view of the castle if it wasn't raining cats and dogs. I now look like I decided to take a swim instead.

While I am regretting life Professor McGonagall continues talking and talking. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

 _What?!_ I need to stand in front of the entire school while looking like a drowned cat. Great. There goes my wish to make a good first impression.

"Eren, quick, tell me, how do I look?" I ask in panic.

"Do you want an honest answer or a reassuring one?" he raises an eyebrow.

"What do you think?!"

"You look great," he gives me _the_ smile.

"Geez, thanks for your honesty," I snort sarcastically.

"With a face like that, you can never look bad. And the water makes your white blouse see-through so if you open your cardigan a little more there will be no guy in the hall who would be able to take his eyes off you because if he could that would mean he's playing for my team."

"And this is why you're my best friend," I grin.

"I thought I was your best friend since you didn't have any other friends to choose from."

"That too."

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start," the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall suddenly sounds again. "Now, form one line and follow me." She walks us across the hall again and through a pair of thick, wooden doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall is lit by thousands and thousands of candles which are floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students are seated. At the top of the Hall is another long table where the teachers are sitting. Professor McGonagall leads us up there. The hundreds of faces are now staring at us what makes me uncomfortable. I look up to avoid their graces and see the bewitched ceiling I've read about for the first time. It does look like the sky outside.

"Now that's not what you call fashionable," Eren mumbles next to me. I follow his glace to see what he's talking about and see that Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of us with on top of it a pointed wizard’s hat. A very patched and frayed and extremely dirty hat at that.

"I'm not putting that one on," I say, "I don't know what's it been through or even where it's been."

"Yeah, me neither. You never know..." Eren starts but stops himself when he notices that the Hall went completely silent.

Everybody has their full attention when the old and worn-out hat starts to sing. 

*insert song*

"Ugh, so we do have to put on that dirty rag," Eren whines.

Professor McGonagall steps forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Normally, we start alphabetically but since we have exchange students this year, we'll start with them and then move over to the first-years for our normal procedure."

When the professor mentions us, the exchange students as she calls us, murmur of the students in the Hall starts to rise.

"Silence," Professor McGonagall demands. "Black, Iota."

I step forward to the stool, lift the hat with a disgusted face, take place and sigh deeply before I put the hat on.

"Well, well, here we go again," a small voice says in my ear. I look around to see if anybody heard what doesn't seem to be the case since they all look at me like interested cows.

"You're ambitious," the voice starts again.

"Thank you," I say. "Though at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I was sorted into Horned Serpent. That's the house that favours scholars and it is the house that is considered to represent the mind. I thought that would be more like the house of Ravenclaw. At least of what I read in the books."

"True. You have Slytherin traits in you but even your little explanation proves you'd do better in RAVENCLAW," the hat tells me and I don't fail to notice that the last word is heard through the entire Hall.

The table second from the left claps what makes me conclude that's the Ravenclaw house. I look at the colours of their robes and notice the blue and bronze and know my conclusion was right. Several Ravenclaws stand up to shake hands with me as I join their table.

I sit down and face my attention to the front again when professor McGonagall calls Eren's name.

"Potter, Eren."

"Another Potter? Could he be related to Harry Potter?" I hear somebody closeby whisper.

"I didn't know the Harry Potter had a brother?" somebody else says astonished.

"You know, the name Potter is very common with Muggles," the girl next to me rolls her eyes. "Plus he's an exchange student, who knows where he comes from."

"We're from Canada and went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America," I say. "In America, it's forbidden to have contact with no-majs so it's pretty rare to have a Half-blood wizard there like Eren. He was famous for it though at our school since he was the only one."

"Really?" the girl says astonished, "I can't even imagine. I'm a Muggle-born myself so for me that makes it even harder. I'm Penelope Clearwater by the way. I'm a last-year and the Head Girl so if you need any help, feel free to ask."

"You're the first Muggle-born I've ever met, so it's very nice to meet you and thank you for the offer."

"SLYTHERIN."

And that got me out of my little chitchat. "That's not possible?" I say in disbelieve. "We were in the same house at Ilvermorny. We were both sorted into Horned Serpent, the house of scholars and that represents the mind."

"Guess the traits of the houses there are not exactly the same as here," Clearwater shrugs.

I'm still in shock though, my best friend is not any longer in the same house as I am. What am I going to do with my life now?

* * *

 

What a great year this is going to be: I had to change schools while I had no reason to be dissatisfied with my previous one, my best friend got sorted into a different house, there was no poutine at the feast to eat my feelings away and on top of that there will be Dementors all around us that'll make us even more miserable. I hope everyone can tell from just looking at my face how much I'm loving this situation and just leave me alone.

"How’s it bootin’er?" some guy asks me while I'm sitting in my new common room. I give him a dirty look to send him away be he clearly doesn't get that. "What? Don't you Canadians say it like that?"

"We do but with your Scottish accent, it sounds rubbish," I sneer and turn away from the guy. But he just doesn't seem to get a hint.

"So I'm not very good at it eh?" he chuckles as he takes a seat.

Everyone always makes fun of us Canadians. They always mock us by using “eh” in the most ridiculous phrases and they never get it right. I'm so used to that stupid joke that I don't respond anymore. The American kids at Ilvermorny used it all the time and in the beginning, I corrected them and thought them how to do a proper "eh" but that's a hopeless case let me tell you.

"I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me. My name is Eddie Carmichael. We're in the same year," he says.

He's not going to give up, is he? It's only my first night in this castle and I'm already getting hit on. Life is hard for a girl with looks like mine.

"I'm Iota Black but I'm sure you already know that," I say with a face polite smile as I put my book down on my lap.

"Everybody knows," he wiggles his eyebrows and clearly checks me out. _Ew_. It's obvious he never heard of discretion.

"Eddie, I see you already welcomed the new student," a new boy comes to join the party. It's clear to me they're friends but the second guy doesn't seem to be so happy that his bud acted on this on his own.

"Well, that is my duty as a gentleman, after all," Carmichael answers.

"So you're not going to introduce us?" the still nameless guy takes place next to Carmichael. I'm not going to get any rest this evening.

"Black, this is Marcus Belby. He's also in our year."

"I hope these guys aren't bothering you?" a voice saves me from those two moron friends. I look up and see a Chinese girl and next to her a girl with reddish-blonde hair.

"Of course not," Carmichael answers colouring. "Well, I think Marcus and I are going to unpack."

"Sorry about those two, they're always annoying everyone," the Chinese girl says and she and her friend take place in the seats where Belby and Carmichael previously sat. "I'm Cho Chang by the way and this is Marietta Edgecombe. We're two of your dormmates. There are also Daphne Smith and Violet Butterworth."

"It's getting late and we got classes early in the morning, maybe it's better that we go to bed," Edgecombe proposes in a rather cold way. I don't think she likes me very much.

"Sure, it is indeed getting rather late and sleeping on a chesterfield isn't very comfortable," I try to smile as friendly as possible. Chang smile warmly smiles back but Edgecombe

"Chesterfield?" Edgecombe repeats stiffly.

"A couch," Chang says and I look at her surprised. I'm not used to people knowing our Canadian words, I know Americans had problems understanding them most of the time and they live closer to Canada than Brittish people. "I love the nature of your country and so do my parents. And almost every year we go there to visit my mother's relatives. You pick up a word from time to time."

"I'm going to bed now," Edgecombe snaps, stands up and goes up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about her. She gets a bit cranky when she's tired," Chang smiles apologizing.

"That's ok. I'm not a morning person so I get her problem," I smile to ensure and to make the awkward feeling go away though I know I already made one enemy and we share a room together.


End file.
